


His coffee boy

by sumiandmiga



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after jack dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiandmiga/pseuds/sumiandmiga
Summary: Jack's heaven if death in doctor who was like death on supernatural. (The thing I wrote like 8 months ago and just realized was still saved on my phone)





	

Imagine after the face of boe dies you see jack in a pearly white hallway of heaven, and Angel in a dirty trench coat with messy hair walks up to him and says "your heaven, is ready, your soul mate has been waiting a long time. We slowed his perception of time of course, to make the eons easier but it still has been a long wait" 

Jack runs inside the room the angel pointed at too fast to read the name plate on the door, wondering who the Angels chose for him, because in all these billions of years he has loved so many people and lost so many more. 

He looks around wildly surprised to see the hub of Torchwood three. Realisation sets in. He sees his coffee boy reading some magazine and they both lock eyes, tears of joy streaming down both faces.

They run to each other and embrace as fast as possible. They break apart long enough for Jack to look into Ianto's eyes and take in the face he can barely remember. But the details are still the same. The scar is no longer on his cheek and he looks happy.

"You didn't forget me?" Asks Ianto between sobs

"I promised I wouldn't" replied Jack 

They hug and it's all right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this quick imagine


End file.
